


Salted

by HeddaGab



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: Set in Neverland, right after Rumple and Regina sent Ariel to Storybrooke, between 3x06 and 3x07.Being stuck together waiting for Ariel to return took an unexpected turn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the GQSmutWeek17 themed "Neverland"

“Storybrooke” Regina said smiling wide as she watched Ariel nodding and diving into the water gracefully, her silver fin disappearing into the glistening sea. This was her town and she was proud of it. _Well it’s our town technically. Or perhaps…his. Technically,_ she pondered without even looking towards his direction. He was standing next to her. Steady. Certain. She could feel the tension rising between them and that last thought made her more annoyed than she already had been ever since they crossed paths on this island.

Seeing him being so blatantly….weak around that mirage of his precious Belle… Him, the Dark One, the clever one, the man she always thought of as charismatic -among other not so complimentary things- to be so utterly dumbfounded by the sight of that indeed beautiful but otherwise plain little girl. She would laugh at the sight of him canoodling with the shadow of that little Peter Pan brat if she didn’t feel so damn pissed. She scoffed and turned around heading towards the forest but her body didn’t quite follow.

Her vision blurred. All she could feel was cold water surrounding her, soaking up her clothes, her hair, stinging her face. His laughter was the only thing tuning her mind back to reality. “Ouch”…. Her body was starting to become aware of the pain at the various places that had impacted with the ground. She opened her eyes and saw him genuinely laughing at her, his face reminding her of the trickster imp she always knew him to be. Even the moonlighting was playing tricks on her, throwing golden sparkles to his face once again. She forced herself to stop looking at him and fixed her gaze at the grovels. Her hands mustered all the strength required to pull her up standing but little did she know that her right ankle was a filthy traitor.

“OUCH” she exclaimed desperately while her butt was sited back down with force. Her ankle was sprained _. I guess my lovely designer boots don’t mix well with slippery rocks and sea salt._ “Can you stop smirking and give me a hand? I’m in pain” she spat. He didn’t move. His eyes were examining her, concealing background thoughts, a fact that made her anxious. After a few moments he took a couple of steps towards her and kneeled down. Placing his hand over her ankle, he emanated a purple light and then looked directly at the center of her big chocolate eyes. “There. You’re fine.”

Regina felt her insides warming even though her body was apparently starting to shake as a result of having her cold clothes clinging onto her skin. Rumple noticed her lips quivering. “Come on, get up. You must stay warm” His words were almost trailing off as he was standing up but then he looked at her eyes again with his piercing gaze and offered her his hand. Regina didn’t even know if she was shaking only by the result of having damp clothes on her but shut her thoughts off. She took his hand and stood up. By now she could feel the salt drying up on her face; she licked her lips instinctively in order to taste it and noticed his eyes observing the miniscule movements of her tongue. He didn’t see her noticing, just as he hadn’t seen her admiring his wardrobe change on the boat.

Rumple’s eyes found their way back up quickly. “You should take your jacket off. May I?” _This is awkward. Terribly awkward._ Turning around, she allowed herself taking a deep breath since she had for a moment some sense of privacy from his seemingly all knowing gaze. Just then, his fingers feather touched the back of her neck, pulling off her shoulders the weight of her jacket. Curiously enough, it was as if all that weight had merely changed places. Her heart had taken it on, beating more rapidly, like its only purpose for the next few minutes was leaping of her chest and running far, far away.

“You’re drenched” His husky voice sounded close to her left ear. His breath was warming the nape of her neck-or so she thought. “You must leave your clothes to dry”. All her senses got electrocuted at once. “WHAT?” she exclaimed as she turned around to face him. “You’re not serious. I… – _god, he even smells nice, still, after spending all this time at this wretched place_ \- I am going to dry myself up instantly”. Rumple hooked his fingers on the collar of her electric blue jacket and threw it around his shoulder. “Oh yes? With what? Fireballs? The only thing you’ll accomplish dearie is either burning the flimsy material of your clothes or even your own delicate skin” he said as his eyes were locked on her bosom quite purposefully. He noticed the silky material of her maroon shirt and her slim black undergarment sticking on her, making her nipples quite visible, sturdy and poignant. He rolled his tongue inside his mouth, licking the top of it with the tip, imagining what it would be like for him to taste those round buds.

 _Snake eyes, hypnotizing me_ he went in his mind, trying to get his usual self composure. On the inside that is because all Regina could see was the same mysterious man she couldn’t quite read the thoughts of fully… And right then and there she sneezed. Repeatedly. “You can’t stay like this, don’t be foolish” he heard himself saying in an almost protective tone. After she managed to stop for a while she responded “And what do you suggest? For me to get naked and dance in the moonlight in front of you? Perhaps we could even have a mating ritual, complete the paganistic festivities” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wished with all her strength to put them back in. Rumple half smiled. “That’s not quite what I had in mind dearie. But it’s bound to be an awkward situation nevertheless” He closed his eyes and with a snap of his fingers he removed all the clothes she was wearing, placing them on his arms and with a second, he conjured her new ones. After waiting for a while, he opened his eyelids.

Regina was wearing a long sleeved black dress that hugged tightly all her curves and stopped right above her knees. Underneath, a pair of black boots was complimenting the look. _She loves those_ he pondered as Regina was trailing her fingers all over body, admiring her new outfit, making his mind electrify and his breath shallow. “I guess you always had a good taste. In clothes” Her tone almost accusatory. She stepped closer, standing merely inches from him. “And what will we do with those? Thank you for my new look, I really love it” she said punching the “L”s “but I won’t copy you on the impromptu outfit change. I need them dried off and we can’t light a fire here. We have to wait for Ariel so we can’t leave….What’s your solution? Master?” she mocked him but her voice sounded as if she was a young girl again, seeking for his advise and admiration. _Damn it._ She sneezed again. _Great._

He instinctively held her arm with his free hand and rubbed it to get it a bit warm. “I…ahm….” he mumbled searching for his authoritative voice and as soon as he found it he stated “We will lay your clothes on the rocks, the air will dry them up. As for you, the only way we have available at this point is….skin to skin contact. The human body radiates energy and heat. I’m not happy about the situation but I won’t have you sick in my arms either. So we both have to suck it up. For Henry’s sake.” He said everything in almost one breath, trying to avoid any complaints from her, trying to get the time fly faster and just get over this silly situation. _Why did she have to be so careless?_

Regina’s building anger came to a halt the moment she heard Henry’s name. She’d do anything for him. Anything. _This won’t be too bad_ she figured. _The air will dry them up fairly quickly and I need my whole strength to beat that green wearing troll’s ass for taking my boy._ “Fine Imp. Fine. Let’s do it your way” she stated as she grabbed her clothes from his arms forcefully. She walked over to a series of large rocks and laid them down carefully. Every simple movement of her muscles was imprinted upon that dress of hers. Only a blind man wouldn’t be able to notice and Rumple was many things but that. She turned around after she completed her task and looked straight into his golden lit eyes. “Let’s get this over with”

They walked over up to a dry place, fairly untouched by the humidity but still not inside the forest, they should be able to spot Ariel immediately. Rumple smoothed over the ground and laid down, his body looking fairly stiff. Regina carefully kneeled and placed herself next to him. All that was audible to every other creature on this island at that time of the night was the nature’s sounds but all they could feel was the beat of their own hearts, each of them thinking this rhythm as the only audio pattern existing in the world that moment. Rumple took a deep breath and rolled over. He placed his arm over her awkwardly and when his hand cupped her stomach he pulled her closer to him. Regina’s eyes flattered when their bodies clicked. She could feel his breath near her neck; she knew he smelled her salty hair and that made her…..excited. She wiggled her bottom at the thought of it, rubbing the naked areas of her legs against his leather pants. Her whole body tingled at this sensation so she decided to interlock her legs with his. Unfortunately for Rumple, that left him no room to move, it left him….exposed. Regina widened her eyes. His hardened shaft was pressing against her tight ass, if she moved just a bit she could feel it against her crack. Her panting chest moved along his burning with heat. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, right at the crook of his neck. Feeling the roughness of his leather collar against her cheek made her pussy wet. Her lips parted and she cupped his hand with her own.

“I guess you were right” she whispered. “This does make me feel better” she drew a short intense breath. “Warmer” her voice dropped lower. Rumple closed his eyes. Her smell was intoxicating, a mix of sweet and sour, salted apples ready to be licked. His cock grew larger in his tight pants and Regina felt it pressing against her firm ass cheek. Her mind blurred, a sensuous fog filled her eyes as she flattered her eyelashes, pushing her head back firmly against his collar bone. A sigh escaped from her lips as she cracked her waist and pushed her ass hard against his rock of a cock. That made him move his head towards her, his lips ended up brushing her cheek sensually. His warm breath escaped from his mouth like a small flying bird and Regina’s whole body shivered. “Mmmmm….” Her guttural moans made Rumple think of how aroused she must be. He pictured her thighs pressed together, trying to cover up the glistening evidence. _Her pussy must be dripping_ he thought as he clawed his hand on her stomach, gripping the fabric of her dress tight. He wanted to bite her, make her scream, make her cum all over his cock calling his name over and over and over again. Have his face between her legs and suck at her sweet juices, drinking her essence, making her his in every way possible. He could almost hear her divine like cries, see her body dancing just for him, and imagined her wicked tongue in various places, her sweet lips on his skin, sucking, licking, taunting, worshipping.

Regina had locked herself in a position of pure bliss for her senses. That closeness allowed her to feel Rumple’s skin burning up and she knew. She knew he wasn’t indifferent. She knew he was thinking about her and only her. Maybe they did belong together. Maybe their bodies were not treacherous, their minds not tricksters, their hearts not without their faults. Or maybe she was fooling herself. It didn’t matter. Right then and there, right at that moment she believed it to be so. “Is my…Is my face warmer?” she asked with a honey dripping tone in her voice. Rumple unlocked his other arm from the ground and cupped her forehead gently, proceeding at her cheek and ending up gently at her chin. “It seems so”. His voice had dropped so much it even surprised himself. Regina opened her lips wide and that made his thumb fall on her lower lip. The tip of her tongue had a mind of its own it seemed hence it immediately touched it. And then her lips shut down, making her whole tongue snake around it. After that, she sucked. Hard.

Rumple could crash her jaw out of excitement but he controlled himself. Sort of. Her dress was now ruined, ripped open right in the middle. His burning hand with the five little flames of his dancing on her skin was keeping her warm now. Regina sucked even harder, leaving a lipstick ring at the base, twirling her tongue around before popping her lips open. Rumple placed his arm around her collarbone and felt her burning up. _We should stop. She is fine. More than okay._ His other hand could feel the excitement on her belly, her skin was steaming. _We should get up._ Regina pressed his hand flat on her belly and pushed it downwards. Rumple flinched. She stopped right before his fingertips could touch the beginning of her slit. A deep moan left through her dark puffy red lips. “I can be warmer you know… I can get burning hot”

With those few simple words uttered, Rumple’s fingers showed no resistance and slipped right into the heat of hers. Hot lava surrounded his hand, his palm cupped her clit and she withered all over him. He trapped her chest on him pushing his collarbone cupping arm roughly. He knew she’d bruise and that exited him. She now had adjusted her ass to fall just on the right place, trapping the outline of his member between her cheeks. And she moved, sensually, as much as could, pressing his hand deep inside her and imagining his beautiful member taking her from behind. Her moans became louder with each stroke, her voice sending her desire away as if it could not be contained in her mortal body.

Rumple’s mind electrified, he couldn’t think clearly, he couldn’t concentrate on anything but his arousal no matter how hard he tried. He tried, he tried indeed. Everything became a blur in his mind, forms without a clear shape. The only concept he understood was this craving he felt inside, for her, for more, the only shape he could recognize was her existence. He moved his hand a bit up and locked her neck. His fingers between her pussy lips became alive. He played her organ like a virtuoso. Her enlarged sensitive clit sent signaling waves of pure pleasure all over her body, making her tremble, making her locking her legs tighter with his and pushing her ass frantically against him. Rumple felt a sweet pain. His pants were so tight they left almost no room for his thick cock to grow. But he enjoyed this; oh how much he enjoyed it. “Regina” he sighed deeply.

She reached her arm as far behind as she could and found his round perky bottom. The feeling of his leather pants made her eyes roll in their sockets. She squeezed her hand as she bit her lower lip. Rumple was taken by surprise. He moved his pelvis forward and gripped her neck with a fierce passion. As her breathing airway was somewhat obstructed she ended up biting her lip so hard it bled. “Come for me….. Come for me Regina….. Please” she heard him say in that husky voice of his, feeling his lips trailing up and down sensually the side of her face. Her body obeyed its master’s orders. She trembled, flailing even, letting out massive cries of pleasure. She could no longer even feel his fingers within her running rivers of desire, his gripping hand on her neck felt more like a diamond collar. Her nipples ached even from that slight contact they had with the fabric. She imagined his mouth on them, sucking them, flicking them with his wet tongue, biting them. _Branding her_ “I’m…I’m coming….I’m coming…..Ahhhhhh….R….Rumple!!!” she shouted while her whole body crashed against his own. “Fuck….. FUCK Regina!” he cried out as he came inside his pants, his eyes watering up from the intensity.

Panting, they remained interlocked in the same position their release found them. Only Rumple let her neck free of his grasp and wrapped his arm around her heaving chest so tenderly it made her close her eyes to imprint this experience in her memory’s palette. She rested her head on his, their cheeks glued together. An irrational urge to turn her head and capture his lips with her own arose inside her but she suppressed it. _The intimacy a kiss brings is not to be trifled with._ She took a deep breath instead, filling her lungs with _some sort of happiness it seems._

As Rumple’s breathing was slowing down, more so was his mind picking up pace. What had he done? Was he really that loathsome? Did he actually take advantage of Regina’s accident? _Belle_ …. He felt his heart being squeezed by a vice, his insides suffocating. Did he….betray Belle’s love for him? _It’s her. She’s my vise. I can’t get away. But I have to. No one deserves this. Not Belle, nor Regina. It’s my fault. It’s always my fault. I have to change my ways. I have to._ He unglued his cheek from hers, making her stand upwards with a puzzling look on her face, one he couldn’t see.  He quickly released the rest of his body from their interlocking position, stood up and walked away with his back turned on her. He unzipped his ruined pants. With a little bit of magic they were made brand new, all squeaky clean. He zipped back up carefully -his hard on wouldn’t let go that easily it seemed.

Regina looking at him standing like a statue so far away from her, felt like icing slowly from the inside. _You’re being stupid Regina, get a hold of yourself. It was nothing. Nothing. You just had a good unexpected orgasm, that’s all._ It seemed that her internal frost stopped the little tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes from running away. It was her turn to stand up and turn her back on him. She walked over to the large rock she had placed her clothes earlier and with a twirl of her hand, she got dressed in her own clothes. _The ones I have chosen for myself._ She remembered to do an actual makeover additionally, her bruises were covered adequately, her makeup was back on flawless, the salt was eradicated from her body and hair, her do was back to normal -no frizzed out hair moving freely and wildly. She was back on being her. _Nothing happened._

They both turned around roughly at the same time and walked over towards the sea. Regina sat down while Rumple optioned not to. A long silence so thick it could be cut with a knife dispersed when he found the courage  and tried to address her in a peculiar manner for him. _Nervous. He is nervous._ “Rumple don’t.” she cut him off in a steady tone. “We don’t have to talk. Nothing happened” Those last words stressed. “Let’s just wait for Ariel.”

Years and years could pass, seasons changing and neither Rumple, nor Regina would ever tell the story of them teaming up in Neverland exactly the way it happened. It was as if their own minds shut off parts of it just by will and self-suggestion.

At the annual spring cleaning of her closet Regina would stumble upon a dress she didn’t remember purchasing. Every time she would look at it with curiosity, noticing the massive rip in the middle area, pondering. And then she would put it back, her fingers already examining the next item in the row even though her mind remained curiously stuck on that dress. _It must have been from a battle wound. I must have kept it for a reason._

Belle would every now and then tease Rumple over his outfit, wanting to see him wearing it again just for her and he hadn’t had the slightest idea where this favorite “armor” of his could be. He missed that ensemble himself, never being quite sure why. _Neverland was awful_. Even so, a grip of undetermined sadness clutched his heart every time, dampening the warm honey tones of his eyes.

_Where could it be?_


End file.
